Ayakūṭa-Jātaka
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Jataka >>'Ayakūṭa-Jātaka' 'Source': Adapted from Archaic Translation by H.T. Francis and R.A. Neil ---- JATAKA No. 347 AYAKUTA-JATAKA (*1) "Why in mid air," etc.--This story the Master, while living at Jetavana monastery, told concerning the duty of doing good to men. The incident that led to the story will be set on in the Mahakanha Birth. (*2) ---- Once upon a time when Brahmadatta was reigning in Benares, the Bodhisattva came to life as the son of his chief queen. And when he was of age, he was instructed in all the arts and on the death of his father was established in his kingdom and governed it righteously. At that time men were devoted to the worship of the supernatural beings and made religious offerings to them by the slaughter of many goats, rams and the like. The Bodhisattva proclaimed by beat of drum, "No living creature is to be put to death." The Yakkhas(demons) were enraged against the Bodhisattva at losing their offerings, and calling together an assembly of their kind in the Himalayas, they sent on a certain savage Yakkha(demon) to kill the Bodhisattva. He took a huge blazing mass of iron as big as the dome of a house, and thinking to strike a deadly blow, immediately after the mid watch, came and stood at the bed's head of the Bodhisattva. At that instant the throne of Sakka(Indra) manifested signs of heat. After considering the matter the god(angel) discovered the cause, and grasping his thunderbolt in his hand he came and stood over the Yakkha(demon). The Bodhisattva on seeing the Yakkha(demon) thought, "Why in the world is he standing here? Is it to protect me, or from a desire to kill me?" And as he talked with him he repeated the first stanza: Why in mid air, O Yakkha, do you stand With the huge bolt of iron in your hand? Are you to guard me from all harm intent, Or here to-day for my destruction sent? Now the Bodhisattva saw only the Yakkha(demon). He did not see Sakka(Indra). The Yakkha(demon) through fear of Sakka(Indra) dared not to strike the Bodhisattva. On hearing the words of the Bodhisattva the Yakkha(demon) said, "Great king, I am not stationed here to guard you; I came minded to hit you with this blazing mass of iron, but through fear of Sakka(Indra) I dare not strike you." And to explain his meaning he uttered the second stanza: As messenger of Rakkhasas(demons), lo! here To compass your destruction I appear, But all in vain the fiery bolt I wield Against the head that Indra's self would shield. On hearing this the Bodhisattva repeated two more stanzas: If Indra, Suja's lord, in heaven that reigns, Great king of gods(angels), my cause to champion obliges, With hideous howl though goblins tear the sky, No demon young has power to terrify. Let mud-fairy's talk as they may, They are not equal for a tough fight. Thus did Sakka(Indra) put the Yakkha(demon) to flight. And addressing the Great Being, he said, "Great king, fear not. From now on we will protect you. Be not afraid." And so saying he returned straight to his own place of dwelling. ---- The Master here ended his lesson and identified the Birth: "At that time Anuruddha was Sakka(Indra), and I myself was the king of Benares." Footnotes: (1)See no. 405. (2)No. 469, Vol. iv.